Something simple
by Asuhole
Summary: Killua thinks that Gon has been acting weird lately. Musing soft tunes under his breath, smiling all the time - as if... as if he is in love?


I suggest you to settle the reading format as 1/2 for a better reading experience.

Killua and Gon are older in this fiction - around 16-17 years old.

This is 85% porn and fluff.

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

It starts out as something barely noticeable. After all, Gon is nearly always positive – optimistic, offering bright smiles to those he meets on the streets and those around him in general. However, this is-

How should I describe it?

Slightly different, at least.

We are still out looking for Ging, although it does not seem like there is much fruit in it, honestly – and amidst the journey, every now and then Gon will look at me with those amber eyes, telling me that he appreciates my presence and the fact that I still choose to follow him. He has told me before that I can go my own way whenever I feel like it, and that he hopes I find my own path to follow along the journey of finding Ging. What I have never told him, though, is that the reason as to why I am staying is… something else. It is not to repay a debt or anything alike – but more likely to keep this strange feeling of comfort inside my mind intact.

Sometimes, I feel like I need to tell him that it is the opposite - that I am the one to thank him, to tell him how much I appreciate his presence. The words just never come out, somehow.

It starts out, as mentioned, faint. Not something I pay much attention to - the way Gon will wake up in the morning, musing a soft tune under his breath. He will put on his clothes and ramble another song under his breath – quiet, but still there. He wakes up earlier than the usual, then settles to train early, and begins to plan for the upcoming day. I am on the sideline, doing my things – chatting with him briefly, the usual rambling; the usual comedy shared between us as we poke to each other and share wide smiles. The difference here, though, is his mood lately. The way he acts.

When we head out into the city, he is more cheerful than the usual, sometimes doing small trips with his feet and continuously shares a smile with every person that passes by – energized.

It is not unusual that I am very aware of my surroundings, if not good at observing the people striding back and forth my path. At first I do not think much of the way Gon will smile a little brighter, seem a little bit more energized for the day.

My suspicion reaches its peak when I catch him today, sitting on a balcony in the evening in the hotel, plucking petals from a daisy one after another. He muses that song from the morning under his breath. Soft, light and fond.

It settles something weird in my stomach. Something I have not felt before. I leave it be, though – or try to, at least. I knock on the windowpane of the door leading to the balcony, and Gon nearly falls off the railing, as if startled. He looks around wildly and notices me standing from afar. A whirlwind flutters in my stomach when he sends me a huge smile. Never crooked or askew. Always honest.

He looks flustered when I approach him, rubbing his nape with his left hand as he lets go of the 'harassed' daisy. I watch it float in the sky and over the railing as it descends to the busy city outside and further down. ''Didn't see you there, Killua'' Gon says, almost timidly. ''Mmmh, I notice,'' I answer, stretching the humming a little longer with a smooth-tongued tone. I rest my elbows on the railing of the balcony, right next to Gon, who has chosen to sit on it instead. When I look up at him, he quickly looks away. At this, I blink my eyes, scrunching up my nose.

''Hey Gon,'' I say. It takes a while before Gon answers, and instead he stares down at his feet swinging back and forth. ''Killua?'' he says after having hesitated, his voice questioning and light – a certain innocence lingering to it. The way he says my name makes me feel like my mouth is dry all of sudden.

''You've been very happy lately.''

''- More than the usual,'' I add.

''I don't know – I just feel so happy all the time,'' he says, and the smile never leaves his lips.

''Is there someone…,'' I find it hard to finish the sentence the more I think of what I have planned to ask.

''Someone?'' Gon repeats with a hum, turning his head to look at me. His eyes are too lively. They are bright and leaves me flabbergasted the more they bestow their glance upon me, of all people.

I turn the situation around 360 degrees.

''Is there a girl?'' I quip, cocking a brow. A lopsided smile straddles my lips and I bare one of my canine fangs, unctuous and all.

''A girl?'' he repeats again, eyes widening as if not understanding the words I have just spoken.

I sigh overdramatically, shaking my head for further emphasis as if regarding a child. ''A girl you like, you know-'' I draw away from the railing and turn my body towards Gon, flailing a bit with my arms. ''- You know when- uh,'' I swallow heavily, averting eye contact with him briefly, ''you've just been- been kind of happy, lately? Right? So I thought you were in love or something. I don't know – you're almost seventeen after all– it'd only make sense—that's all,'' I stutter through the sentence, noticing how heat prickles along my cheeks and I have to look the other way, pretending to gaze along the busy city ahead.

For a while, the only thing I can hear is my own breathing – mingled with the noises of cars bleeping and faint chattering in the background. The wind rustles in my hair and I card a hand through it absently, picking at the unruly bangs.

I hear the noise of shoe soles connecting to the tiled floor, a dry sound. When I look up, Gon has jumped down from the railing and is now facing me, looking expectantly at me – a strange look in his eyes.

''Do you have someone you love?''

His questioning startles me, and I furrow my brows, sending him a long glare. ''Hey- I asked you fir—''

''Do you have someone you love, **Killua**?''

I tongue the inside of my cheek, scratching the skin next to my throat in a hazy gesture. ''Uh-''

''Do you?''

''Hey—Gon, what's-''

''_**Do you?**_''

For some reason, I can hear a faint throbbing in the back of my head, finding it hard to breathe, slightly. ''That—is—not—'' I say through gritted teeth, blinking frantically.

''**Killua!''**

''Yes! Yes I—what is up with you? Man…,'' I tsk and sigh heavily, attempting to refrain from noticing how my heart is pounding eighty kilometers an hour inside my chest. It feels like a lump is stuck in my throat.

''Is it someone I know?''

The questions keep coming one after another, unexpectedly. It is unlike Gon to act like this.

''Is it a girl?''

''It's—_not_ someone you know, _**Gon!**_'' I ramble, perhaps a bit too loudly, hands held in fists against my sides. I feel cornered in a strange way. Everything is going too fast. The atmosphere feels eerie and unpleasant – tense.

Gon stops talking.

The look from before vanishes and he stares blankly ahead – as if through me.

It is quiet.

Suddenly, a smile appears on his face again, and he looks unaffected by what just happened.

''Okay,'' he says. Simply. ''That's good, Killua,'' he says – slowly. ''That's good.''

I do not know why, but for some reason, I feel like I need to apologize or to say something to my defense.

''I have someone I love, too,'' he says, and the smile upon his face does not reach his eyes.

With that, he leaves the balcony, sweeping every warmth in the air away with one motion. The skin underneath my eyes are burning, and I am not sure how I ended up like this – what is going on or what Gon had just told me, or what lies I have just spoken.

When I walk into the somewhat spacious living room, Gon is nowhere to be seen. I cannot sense his aura, which means he must have left the building.

My feet feels heavy, but I drag myself towards the bedroom anyway and fall onto the bed with a heavy flump.

If Gon is to know what I am feeling, he will probably be disgusted, I think.

* * *

My eyes snap open during the middle of the night when someone slips underneath the covers of the bed, settling next to me. The first thing that hits me is that I am first noticing the presence now, when I should have been able to sense it the moment the feet had stepped in front of the door of the room or on the hotel floor I am on.

''Gon?'' I whisper – my muscles tensing. I ball my fists underneath the covers, preparing to jump up in case it is an intruder or anything alike.

''You're awake, Killua?'' sounds that merry voice next to me, although not very cheerful during the current circumstances. He always says my name in _that_ way. Always Killua - Killua here, Killua there. It drives me crazy.

Before I can say anything, I hear him sigh. In the darkness, there is nothing for me to see – other than his silhouette a little farther ahead on the bed. ''I'm sorry for... the things I said earlier. I don't know what happened. It wasn't fair of me to pressure you like that,'' he says, and he sounds sincere - he sounds as if he is thoroughly confused and… worst of all, disgusted with himself.

''Gon,'' I whisper almost breathlessly, but I am in no position to say anything. My mind still is not fully awake, and I do not understand any of it, because I usually adjust quickly – but right now, I feel as if I am unguarded. Vulnerable.

''It's just that—'' Gon continues amidst my inner turmoil and daze. The bed creaks as he moves closer, and I feel my heart speed up inside my chest. I cannot move, though. My body lies still. My temples sound as if beating in my ears.

Gon does not stop moving, and the closer he gets, the more I start to panic. ''Gon-'' I try to say, but he ignores it and moves closer anyway, grabbing my bicep although I am still lying on my back, looking up at him.

His silhouette reminds me nothing of how he looked like in his earlier years when we first met. His shoulders have become broad and prominent. While I have more of a slim and well-refined build, his body is muscular with another kind of touch. He is still not taller than I am, but it will probably not be long before he exceeds my height.

It reminds me of what puberty has brought, and how confused I had been one of the first times where I had woken one night with sweat beaded to my forehead, breath ragged, a tight feeling in my gut and Gon's name on my lips. The followings days I had always been unable to look him in the eyes.

This feels surreal, like another one of those dreams where Gon suddenly appears in the dark, warm and present.

''Gon- please,'' I stutter, and now my body seems to work again when his grasp tightens around my bicep. I raise myself slightly, but does not manage to do so, anyhow.

''_I have someone I love, too.''_

''I'm sorry,'' Gon says again, and I can see through the darkness that his lips are moving and he is telling me something, but all I can think of is the thought of Gon liking someone else – or the thought of me having lied to him – pretending to love someone else.

I cannot hear anything that comes out of his mouth, other than all the times my name leaves his lips – ''Killua'', he says, ''Killua'' again with such a fond voice, with that voice that belongs to the person I have loved for many years.

Something inside me snaps.

I push myself up from the bed and roll us over with a sudden motion, not even realizing what I have done until I am hovering above him, sitting on crotch with both of my legs on both of his sides, hands pressed against the soft plush of the mattress besides his head as advantage.

He does not get to say anything before I am diving down, having closed my eyes as I press my lips against his. It is light, but lasts more than a few seconds – and everything I can hear are my temples throbbing as if I am on the verge of something enthralling, but risky.

This is it, I think. This is the end of everything – the friendship I have continuously tried to keep intact. All the feelings are as if seeping out of me.

However, what I do not expect to happen is for Gon to snake his arms around my waist, dragging me closer to him just as I am parting to await a disaster. A breathless stutter leaves my lips as our stomachs press together and our lips crashes once more, this time with evident force. It is surprising and not an entirely pleasant action, seeing as the first thing that meets are our teeth clacking together.

I only get to breathe in a few gulps of air before he drags me down again, but it is softer this time. My hands are clawing the nearest pillows and I press myself against him – not really knowing what I am doing.

I feel worry haze my mind, but at the same time I think my brain has been left somewhere behind. I wonder if this is the same Gon I see picking flowers for small children on the streets, or him who would stop up in the middle of a traffic jam in order to help a kitten down from a tree.

The kiss is clumsy and uncoordinated, but I am no better – if not the most hesitant one of us. He drags one of his hands that is on my waist up along my back and to my nape, putting it there; carding his fingers through my wild locks.

A warm feeling runs along my spine when I feel something wet flicker along my lower lip, and in the surprise, I open my mouth as a reflex of exhaling air. This only but gives him a chance to go further as he presses his tongue between my lips and straddles the backside of my teeth – still clumsy, but what matters is the warmth that unfurls in a chaotic state inside my stomach.

When we draw apart, I breathe as if I have been running a marathon, and so does Gon. The only thing audible in the room is the heavy in- and exhaling from the both of us. I sit up, only to realize that I am still sitting on him - on his crotch - and the prominent bulge in Gon's sweatpants. My cheeks prickle and a wave of that strange warmth surges along my thighs and pools in my lower region. It makes me shudder and my fingers flinch from where they are resting on my own thighs now.

''G-Go-'' I attempt to say something, but my lips are trembling and everything feels embarrassing and strange, and even though I try to form just any words, only but unintelligible muttering comes out of my mouth.

Gon does not say anything, but gives me space to gather myself. He raises his torso and I try to remove myself from him or to raise myself, mumbling some words – including ''this is- sorry—uh-'', but he reaches for my wrists and keeps me seated on him.

''Killua,'' he says, voice a little hoarse – not the usual cheerful tone, yet still innocent. The twinge of raggedness makes warmth radiate from my scalp to my feet.

Yet again, I interrupt him in the middle of talking, jabbing a quick hand up to cover his mouth. For a while, nothing is said between us, and I sit on his crotch while several thoughts go through my mind.

It is always Gon who says thanks, who is honest and says how he is feeling.

''I lov-…, I- I lo-'' I keep stopping amidst the sentence with a distracting quiver, continuously keeping my hand upon his moth, pressing it there. My legs are trembling and my heart is pounding away in there.

I appreciate the darkness, right now – because then he cannot see my eyes, and I cannot see his. It would have been too overwhelming.

I grab a fistful of his white shirt with my unoccupied hand, dragging him a bit closer, pulling in the fabric. ''I love you,'' I say, my breath fanning over my own hand that is resting upon his mouth. My voice breaks over amidst the sentence and turns into a faint whisper, but I know that he hears me anyway.

Gon stops moving entirely.

For a moment, I think I have done something wrong, but then my hand is gently removed. The way he does it – the way his hand folds into mine - makes something flutter in my chest.

''Killua,'' he says – and that is what he has always done. He always says my name in that way, that way that only he can manage. He leans forward and even though I shy away from his touch, he continues to draw closer until his lips hover just in front of mine. ''Killua,'' he says again, voice so fond and this time light, like the tune he has been musing in the mornings. He breathes heavily and looks downwards for a minute, and then up at me again, lips brushing mine.

''I love you too,'' he whispers.

Something electric blossoms in my stomach and wavers throughout my body in such a satisfying, completing way.

I try to kiss him again, but find myself lying on my back in a matter of seconds – spun around so that the roles are reversed. Gon is now huddling between my legs, pressing himself forward – his strong fingers grabbing my hips to keep me in place.

He leans down and kisses my lips, not even bothering to wait for me to gather myself as he slips his tongue into my mouth again. It is all warm and sloppy, and makes my legs twitch from where they are drawn up against either side of his hips.

Gon sneaks his hands along the underside of my hips, slipping them underneath the elastic band of my loose night shorts as he gives my buttocks a squeeze with the both of his hands.

He then lifts me by my buttocks and grinds against me in return at the front, meeting the own snap of his hips by drawing me closer to him, grinding heavily.

I flinch in response and throw my head back against the mattress and soft pillows, gasping loudly while baring my throat to him, moans slipping past my lips for each push.

While I am inattentive, he leans down and presses his mouth to my Adams apple, feeling it take a turn as I swallow heavily and moan raggedly. My hands twitch from where they were clawing the cover earlier, and instead, they flail along his form and at last grab a fistful of his shirt on the back, pulling in it as if it is meant for leverage. I meet every snap of his hip by grinding against him, digging my feet into the mattress.

Gon loses his balance for a second or two, and runs his hand from my buttocks to my back in order to rest them on either side of my waist, continuously arching his pelvis against me in a slow, stubborn pace. From here, he buries his face in the crook of my neck, and I can hear him throatily groan – feel the puffs of his breath fanning over my skin. His breath does a faint stutter for each thrust, and I can feel his hips tremble and stop for a moment, and then begin again.

I dig my fingers through the fabric of his shirt and into his back, and have to turn my head away from him and gather myself before I work myself up too much and do something stupid. He stops his motions and raises his torso so that he can look at me, although the only light in the room now is the moon's lazy glow shining through the full windows along the walls further ahead. I became a bit too worked up and now his shirt is shredded, hanging loosely from his shoulders and slips off. At this, he chuckles.

He places one hand on my cheek so very gently, caressing it with a fond motion. I look up at him, and this time I can see half of his face lighted up a bit, see the sturdy frame of his face, shadows sculpting his cheekbones as he hovers above me. His breath fans over my face – everything is so warm.

''Killua,'' he whispers, exhaling a satisfied huff. ''You're like a doll,'' he continues, and I tense up and stare at him wide-eyed, feeling my lower lip wobble and heat frame my cheeks. ''A doll?'' I wheeze, puffing my cheeks up. He smiles widely and then grins, such a hearty chuckle. ''You're so pale and pretty, and you look…,'' he leans down and gazes into my eyes, ''fragile, even though you aren't.'' His breath stutters. '' – and so, so beautiful.''

''Why are you saying such weird stuff-'' I mutter defensively, trying to look the other way. However, he only but grabs my hand and folds it to kiss my knuckles softly. ''I'm not saying weird stuff,'' he huffs, somewhat childishly, still chuckling.

He puts one of his hands underneath my thigh, the other on my back as he lifts me as if I am nothing but a feather. ''Hey, hey-'' I quip, thoroughly embarrassed to me manhandled like this, although I quiet down and I bury my face in the crook of his neck instead. He swaps the position, turns around on his shins with me in his embrace, and then sits with his back against the headboard of the bed, settling me onto his lap. It must look ridiculous, I think, and I keep hiding my face between his head and shoulder, huffing softly, feeling warm all over.

''Killua,'' he says. Again.

I roll a few syllables, musing a lazy ''mmmmh,'' as a proper answer.

''Killua,'' he tries again, moving his shoulders a bit to shake me in my seat.

I muse another stretched sound again, sounding more stubborn.

He repeats my name again until I hastily detach my face from his shoulder and stare at him with the meanest look I can give him, given the current circumstances. It ends up with a lopsided half-smile, half-scowl. ''What is it, Gon?'' I yap in a rowdy tone, pretending to be annoyed.

''I love you,'' he says.

My mouth feels dry, but something flutters in my stomach and makes my body warm all over.

Then again, I pretend to be unaffected.

''I know that, geez.''

''But I love you,'' he says again in a childish chant.

I huff in a faked indignant tone, averting eye contact.

''I love you too,'' I mutter under my breath, bringing a hand up to his hair as I run my fingers through the black locks.

Gon makes an appreciably happy noise, and I can sense him smile widely from the corner of my eyes.

He leans closer and plants feather-light kisses along my throat, then to my jaw and up to my ear. His breath tickles my earlobe and I shudder, my grasp in his hair tightening.

''Can I touch you?'' he asks somehow hesitantly, voice barely a whisper. I do not say anything at first, but nods my head so that he can feel it, contributing with a faint: ''yeah.''

His fingers drum on my skin, considering. I cannot decipher if I think his palms are soft or rough, or perhaps a mix between it. They carry the innocence he has always had, but also the scars he carries after all we have been through.

He draws up in my night blouse and I allow him to drag it off me, sticking my arms into the air to make it easier. He throws it somewhere beside the bed, subsequently regarding me with slow movements, running his large palms along my now bared chest. They are warm and gentle, a contrast to how they work during combat. I know what they are capable of during such circumstances, but not those alike this.

''I-'' Gon starts out, and for once, he sounds somewhat flustered.

I blink my eyes and look at him curiously.

''I haven't done something like this before, so… uh,'' he starts out, and he has that sort of innocence to his voice that makes something inside my heart melt.

''It's okay,'' I say. ''Just do what— what feels natural.''

His hand darts downwards and rests on my hip shortly, and then he runs the back of his hand over my navel and follows the trail of silver pubic hair, rolling the edge of my night shorts between his thumb and forefinger carefully.

Sometimes, his fingers accidentally brush underneath the elastic band, and it sends a spiking feeling coursing in my veins. Instead of waiting, I take over in his stead and pull my pants down, slowly, a bit insecure – but I do it anyway and raise myself to get them off. He waits patiently, and when I sit down again, I go by the belief that even my ears are red by now due embarrassment.

I fluster evidently, when the first thing he does is to grasp my bare buttocks firmly, pulling them a bit apart as he kneads them in his hands, all the while looking intently at me. ''Gon!''

However, he only but continues and changes between kneading in two different rhythms with each hand, and then does it at once with such a force that I am pressed closer to him. I look at him through my fuzzy bangs, attempting to still the noises I make. What makes me more curious is the way I can sense him looking at me, not smiling, but not frowning either. He just looks entirely devoted and as if in trance. Concentrated and stubborn.

I arch in my back when he brushes a finger along my opening between the cleft of my ass, and he does it again, this time less accidentally, circling a finger around it while the other hand continues to massage my buttock. ''Killua, have you ever-'' he is about to ask, but I bring one of my hands up to his face like before, clamping his mouth shut.

My blood is rushing to my cheeks, and I do not think I have ever blushed as much as I have tonight.

''I have,'' I stutter timidly, not even knowing if Gon is talking about the same thing I am thinking of.

''In the drawer,'' I add, tensing up.

''In the… drawer?'' Gon repeats, questioningly.

For a moment, I am afraid that Gon has never heard about lubrication, or that he was in reality about to ask something else unrelated to it.

However, Gon moves himself – with me following suit on his lap, and he stretches along the bed and opens one of the drawers in the nightstand, moving his hands around in it until he finds something and leans back again against the headboard. He has a transparent bottle of lube in his hand, most of the substance already gone. When I look him in the eyes again, he blinks his eyes and gives me a somewhat cheeky smile – and it is characteristically boyish and unbelievable.

Unexpectedly, the first thing he does now is to place the lube next to me and instead digs his fingers into my hips as he drags me closer, making me lean down as he captures my lips in a sudden kiss. He does it gently at first – as if teasing, and then opens his mouth. I grind my pelvis against him, panting softly.

I nearly jump out of his lap when I feel something prod against my opening, petting there softly, experimentally. As I am inattentive, he has darted his other hand down to probe around my cleft again. He then brings me into another kiss, finding his way into my mouth as he runs his tongue around and about there; all the while I tremble and try to stay focused on kissing him.

He stops stroking me and I hear a dulled click. When we draw apart, I rest my head on his shoulder and pant into the crook of his neck, musing his name under my breath.

The lube is cold and makes me flinch in my seat, nearly shy away, but he keeps me in place. He teasingly circles it around my hole, until I, admittedly, let out a long whine, followed by a rowdy huff and a curse into his ear. He laughs in return and kisses my cheek fondly, then my mouth and then the tip of my nose – a contrast compared to the motions his hands are doing between my legs.

My legs are trembling and I sputter indignant curses, furrowing my brows, and Gon just takes it all in with a satisfied smirk, which looks peculiar and out of place on his face – but also entirely charming in a way it should not be.

''Playing so innocent,'' I tut, grimacing a sneer to him, although it only becomes half-hearted and turns into another grimace when he prods a finger inside me, pushing it in all the way to his knuckles, draws out again and then adds another finger. It suddenly goes fast, but not in a bad way, and leaves me panting heavily as I straighten my back to give him further access.

Slick noises fills the room whenever I push myself onto his fingers again, meeting his eager motions as I grind against him with more force for each time. He notices a change in my pattern when he angles his fingers in a slightly different way, noticing how my hips snaps and my shoulders hunch up.

I place my hands on the headboard of the bed to stay upright, using it as advantage to grind onto his fingers. ''There-'' I groan, indicating for him to go faster. He pushes in another finger, adding more lube with the other. The coldness feels welcoming this time, and I throw my head back as my eyes are closed, wanting him to continue – to do that thing again, that thing with his fingers- ''Gon, please-''

Gon stops moving, drawing his fingers out as he grabs me by my hips and keeps me still. I open my eyes again in the confusion, turning my head down to look at him again in utter perplexity.

''Can I-'' he says, but it does not sound like him – it is dark and has an edge to it that makes it sound like something is caught in his throat.

His palms are covered in lube, and he removes them from my hips and rustles with the knots on his sweatpants, fingers trembling, sounding unstable. ''Can I—be inside you,'' he unties the knots and drags the pants a bit down. His arousal springs up and lies heavily on his stomach, curving a bit to the side.

He looks up at me, and his eyes are dazed with something vulnerable – that puppy look he sometimes gives me, though in a different way given the circumstances. He darts his tongue out and runs it along one of the corners of his lips, mouth still agape afterwards as he breathes hard.

I find it hard to say anything, but at last nods a bit too eagerly, breathing a; ''yeah''.

I rearrange my seating a bit and lift myself, and he pours some more lube onto his fingers, afterwards giving himself some slow strokes, closing his eyes briefly.

''Are you sure?'' he asks when his eyes open again, tilting his head a bit in a questioning manner. I look into his eyes and lean down to press my lips against his forehead lovingly with a faint chuckle. ''Yeah, I really am,'' I answer.

He smiles in return and makes a happy noise, and for a moment, everything is cheerful and, like it always is, nice to be around Gon, to share moments together.

He places a hand on my thigh, gently taking a hold there as he leads me downwards. I feel something bigger prod against my opening – a peculiar feeling. It strains a bit, but Gon says my name and tells me to look at him, tells me to look him in the eyes. That he wants to see my face while he does it, and it distracts me from the unfamiliar intruding.

It does hurt a bit, but only in the beginning. He does it slowly – careful not to hurt me as he eases me down. He nuzzles his cheek against mine, sighing happily with a stutter, trying to control himself. ''You feel good, Killua,'' he says, very honest – as always, and direct. He sounds strained as well, heat puffing from his mouth for every breath he exhales.

Before he might think of anything else, I take a slow move, using my shins to raise myself a bit as I budge in my back at the same time. This makes him gasp in surprise, telling me to be careful – ''Does it hurt?'' he asks – twice in a row, and I roll my eyes and groan a; ''No, I'm fine, Gon, '' smiling through it.

I eye Gon flinch from where he sits, his hands hovering above my thigh and hip, budging and stretching as if he is really fighting against getting rowdy. He makes a surprised noise when I grasp his wrists and hold them up and over his head, joining them against the wall over the headboard, and I feel an unctuous smirk straddle the curve of my mouth.

''Don't move,'' I tell him, lowering my voice an octave on purpose.

He looks surprised at the words I have spoken and tilts his head, giving me a curious but, to me, pleasant look – mouth still agape and eyelashes fluttering every time I move my hips a bit, grinding slowly onto him.

The intrusion still stings a bit, but not in an entirely unpleasant way. It feels strangely affirming and gives me an electric feeling whenever I slide down onto him again, creating a stable rhythm.

I keep his wrists together, even if I can feel that he sometimes urges me to let him free. At this, I only but tighten my grip and smirk a little more, feeling a surge of amusement thrill me. I quicken my pace though, and focus on the feeling of Gon's arousal sliding in and out of me, the slick noises it makes that sends warmth heating my face.

When Gon makes a soft plea under his breath, barely audible, but still there, I pick up the pace and dig my feet into the mattress in order to raise myself further without losing my balance.

''Stay- stay still,'' I command, putting my weight into pressing his wrists against the wall as I slide down on him again, this time slowly, repeating a playful and small snap of my hips twice to tease him. ''But- Killua,'' he complains, thrusting his hips up urgently.

He groans, looking up at me with a stubborn look in his eyes. It only makes me slow my motions to tease him further, and although I am just as desperate as he is, the tension is even more exciting.

I do not get to enjoy the superiority much longer before he breaks free from my grip with a sudden motion, pushing me over so that I land on my back with a soft 'oomph'. He catches me by each wrist and pins me to the mattress, still huddling between my legs – still inside me. The impact during the switch made me breathless as I now stare up at his shadowed face, rasping after air. I allow myself to laugh, breathlessly yapping a; ''impatient, huh,'' although I get distracted midsentence when he rocks into me with a forceful snap of his hips, making me hunch up and moan raggedly.

''I couldn't-,'' he pants, blinking his eyes, continuously ramming into me - ''I just—want to—need to—'' he loosens his grip on my hands and leans down to kiss me - and it is all warm and wet, and he thrusts into me again and again, hitting a spot that makes my knees wobble and my mouth feel dry. I settle against saying anything, already more than distracted by the creaking from the bed that reverberates in the room for each time he pushes inside me. I bring my arms around him. Another thrust pushes me further up the bed so that our kiss is interrupted, and instead I rest my chin on his shoulder, cheek against his jawline and mouth close to his ear.

I do not even bother to muffle the noises I make anymore, and groan loudly for each thrust, digging my fingers deeper into his back like it is my only lifeline from losing it.

In the haze, he inches his head closer to mine, mouth against my temple as he whispers a; ''I love you, Killua. I love you so much,'' with that voice of his, raw and real – and so loveable.

Warmth buzzes in my body all over, and I embrace him like there is no tomorrow.

This time, I do not hesitate when answering. ''I love you too.''

* * *

''Hey lad- _**GON! **_''

Leorio reaches a completely new octave when he enters the door and finds Gon sitting on the sofa table, drinking a mug of tea.

''Leorio!'' Gon beams at him, offering him a bright smile as he raises himself.

''Have you been out fighting?'' Leorio only but continues, approaching Gon quickly as if Gon is on the verge of succumbing. Kurapika comes in seconds later, trailing after Leorio.

''Goodmorning, Gon,'' he says pleasantly with that well refined voice of his. His eyes widens when he looks at Gon, but his smile does not disappear.

Gon is standing up, only wearing some long sweatpants. Leorio circles around him and keeps muttering strange words in absolute perplexity. Raw scratch marks are plastered upon Gon's back and shoulder blades, dark patches framing his throat, too.

All the while, I have been sitting on the sofa, but apparently, all Kurapika and Leorio can pay their attention to is Gon.

''Morning,'' I say with an unusual chirp in my voice, smiling smugly from where I sit. Leorio and Kurapika regard me instead – and Leorio looks even more outwitted then.

I am wearing only but my night shorts. The dark marks upon my skin stand out more prominently, given my pale skin.

''What have you been doing, you small farts,'' Leorio chides in an indignant tone, shaking his head. ''Do you want to get yourself killed? I swear to _god_,these kids,'' he continues, snarling rowdily as he flails with his arms. ''What do you think, Kurapika? You're just standing there with that smile. Don't you have anything to say?''

Kurapika closes his eyes and sighs, raising a hand as if to seem matter-of-factly – ''I say why don't we just let them have some fun, Leorio.''

''Can't hurt a bit,'' he says subsequently, smiling widely as he pats Leorio's shoulder.


End file.
